The Redemption Series: Ground Roots
by I want a fez
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, so what will happen when both Luce and Daniel are offered just that? Completed, chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I have just finished Torment and figured that if I couldn't read the next one now, I'd write it instead. Of course, the wonderful world of Fallen belongs to it's amazing author Lauren Kate, and without her we wouldn't have the chance to have a major book-crush on Daniel. Not that I do or anything...**

**Enjoy my random bit of plot! Don't forget to R&R!  
**

* * *

When luce stepped out of the Announcer the world seemed to have disappeared into white nothingness. The brightness surrounding her was completely disorienting, and that, along with the exhausting journey through the Announcer and the awful battle in her backyard, was enough to make her faint.

When she began to wake a familiar voice filled her ears. She knew who it was, but she was too overwhelmed to remember.

"Luce? Luce! Are you okay?"

Daniel. She remembered now. As she became more and more concious all her memories seemed to click back into place. The dinner, her friends, her enemies, her parents. And the Outcasts. Miles. He had saved her.

"Luce! Luce, wake up! Oh, please wake up!"

She felt herself being shaken. Daniel was sounding more desperate by the minute. Daniel. She had to wake up for him. She opened her eyes to find the world not so bright as before. Her eyes had just needed time to adjust to the harsh light.

"Luce, you're awake! Oh, I've been so worried. Don't you ever run away like that again!" He sounded relieved, despite his obvious frustration at her actions. He pulled her against him.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." She replied, pulling herself closer to him. Then the most surprizing thing happened; for the first time that Luce had seen, Daniel started crying.

"I... I thought I had lost you and... I don't know how I would have survived if..."

"It's okay, I'm here," Luce comforted him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daniel Grigori!"

The yell broke the intimate silence between Daniel and Luce. He looked up to see a familiar face looking down at him. No, it could never be! He rubbed his eyes.

"Evangeline?" He asked, taking the figure in. It was at his point he noticed the swirling gold light hovering above her head.

"That's 'Your Highness' to you. And how dare you not introduce me to your sweetheart?" She asked as she knelt next to them. "Hello, I am Angel Evangeline, Regina Angelicum or Queen of the Angels, former Governess of the High Council, and Daniel's sister. And you are?"

"Lucinda Price, uh... well, human, I guess. But you're Daniel's sister?"

"Yes, has he not mentioned me? How rude."

"I'm terribly sorry, _Your Highness._" Daniel joked.

"Oh, how I have missed you, Daniel! And you returned just in time! We had only just made our decision about your fate," She said as she flung her arms around him. Daniel drew her out at arms length and looked concernedly at Evangeline.

"My fate?"

"Yes! And you'll be pleased. Or, I hope you will. We have accepted you back, and we have agreed it would be for the best if you were to bring Lucinda with you, so we have decided you will change her."

"Oh whoopee. Let's all celebrate," A sarcastic drawl sounded from behind them. Daniel turned to see Cam, Molly, Arriane, Gabbe, Miles and Shelby staring at them, just as the Announcer shattered.

"Shut it Cam," Daniel spat, turning back to Luce and Evangeline. "I will change her?"

"Yes, you will make her one of us."

"One of you?" Luce asked. "Do I get a say in this?"

"Sorry sweetie, but you know what Daniel has been through to be with you. If you went through with this Daniel could have it all back and keep you. It's the only way."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Miles said from behind her. Luce around looked at everyone.

"I... I think I want to, but what about Callie, and my parents?" She asked uncertainly, looking at Daniel.

"When you're one of us you can visit them whenever you'd like. And they'd be so much safer. You would be too," Daniel replied, joy and hope filling his eyes as a smile broke out onto his face.

"I don't know, Luce," Miles said, looking at Daniel enviously.

"This isn't your decision to make, Miles," Luce stated coldly. How dare he try to stop her? Who gave him the right to tell her what to do? She looked at Daniel. She remembered him telling her about what he'd given up for her. He'd acted like it was no big deal, but she had seen it in his eyes. He didn't regret it, but he missed his friends and family. She would do this for him.

"I want to do this."

"Thank you Luce!" Daniel exclaimed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her more deeply, more passionately than he had ever done before. He was acting like she'd just given him the best gift ever.

And maybe she had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, you guys were more upset than I thought you'd be, so... uh... sorry again. I'm trying so hard to get this story back on the road, but I'm writing another story (an original story, not fanfiction) right now with like, dragons and stuff. So if any dragons appear in this I apologize deeply. My brain works in strange and mysterious ways. Oh, updates will also be quite sporadic 'cause I go back to school in two days.**

**Anyway, I thought I'd jump straight to the day before Daniel turns Luce into an angel. How will everyone deal with the stress? Read on to find out.**

**

* * *

**

_Daniel's POV:_'Tomorrow I will turn Luce into an angel,' Daniel thought happily, humming to himself as he leaned in the doorway of his house. 'His and Luce's house, now,' He reminded himself. Evangeline had kept it for him, she knew how much he loved it. And being the psychic that she was, she probably knew he was coming back. Luce was currently out exploring with Arriane, Gabbe and Shelby, while Miles, Cam, Molly and Roland were cooped up in another house down the street. He wondered how Evangeline had known they would need a separate place to stay. 'She's psychic, remember?' He mentally facepalmed himself, his mind was just so caught up in turning Luce. He was contemplating how Evangeline's powers worked when suddenly the girl herself came skipping round the corner.

"Speak of the devil..." He muttered to himself, smiling at her.

"And the devil shall appear," She finished "But I am far from the devil, if not his polar opposite,"

Daniel smirked, he'd forgotten that the Queen of Angels could hear everything anyone said. He wondered how she coped. Obviously his thoughts had been evident on his face, as Evangeline answered him.

"It's not easy, but I have learned to tune out most of them. At the moment I'm mainly keeping an eye on Cam, Molly, Miles and Roland. The last thing I want is my guests turning mutinous," She laughed, but her eyes flickered to where they were staying. "You know, I think you and I are long overdue for a catch up. Shall we go in?"

"Of course," Daniel said, holding the door open as she passed him, then following her inside.

* * *

_Luce's POV:_ She was in Heaven. Literally, in Heaven. And about to become an angel. It was exciting and terrifying and brilliant all at once. She and Shelby were currently being given what Arriane had called the "Grand Tour". Basically that involved Arriane pointing out where she'd fought with various other angels when she fell.

"So why did you fall?" Shelby asked.

"Uh, well, there were a few reasons, basically I dissed the Queen and called our political system corrupt."

Gabbe snorted.

"And that was all?" She asked, a hint of mocking evident in her voice.

"Yeah, why'd you fall then Gabbe?"

"I was corrupted and I assassinated one of the governors."

"That was you?"

"Yeah, I regret it now, but it turns out I killed the wrong guy, and he was the spy for hell. So no big deal really."

Luce just stood there, gaping at the two of them. She found Arriane's story reasonable, but Gabbe being a killer? With her sweet southern drawl and delicate painted nails? She couldn't imagine it. She didn't want to.

"Luce, are you just gonna stand there like a stunned venus fly trap or are you gonna see the rest of the tour?" Arriane asked, as Shelby snorted.

"Right. Sorry. I'm coming."

* * *

**Okay, sorry if this seems a bit forced, I worked really hard to get my brain to co-operate. I nearly resorted to reading articles on Quantum Physics. They make my brain hurt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Imma update now. If this chapter shows any resemblance to Maximum Ride or Skulduggery Pleasant you can blame my reading habits. I've also been told (by my little sister, no less) that it is normal for authors to put disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter, so I decided I'd be different. I'll put them at the beginning of every _third_ chapter. This being the third chapter, a disclaimer shall be posted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical, mystical, magnificent, majorly awesome phenomena that is Fallen. If I did, there would be no "Luce/Daniel". There would be "I want a fez/Daniel". Of course, because there is a "Luce/Daniel", this means it is owned by Lauren Kate. Oh well.**

**

* * *

**

_Luce's POV:_

Luce woke, for a moment not remembering where she was or what she was about to do, only concious of the warm body that was Daniel lying by her side. And then it hit her. Today she was leaving her life behind, to stand forever by Daniel's side. And no, she wasn't exaggerating. She really meant _forever_. Luce was becoming an angel, it was the only way Daniel could get back into heaven. And it may have seemed selfish on Daniel's part, but when she considered all he'd done for her... for _them_... she realised how truly selfless he was. She figured it was about time she was, too. After all, if she didn't become one, they'd have one more enemy. They already had hell trying to take them down, the Outcasts chasing her every way she turned, and of course the Zhsmaelim trying to perform creepy ritual-thingies every time she came within ten feet of them. The last thing she needed was to add heaven to that list. Her resolve was iron-clad. Not even Callie could change her mind, and they were practically like sisters. She was determined.

She was shaken from her reverie by a yawning Daniel. He stretched, then pulled her closer to him. He was awake, but only just, his eyes half-closed with tiredness.

"Hello sleepyhead," She breathed, kissing him gently.

"Mmm..." Was all he could muster up in response. She liked this side of Daniel, and if all things went to plan, she'd be seeing it a lot more. She smiled at the thought.

"Why you so happy?" He mumbled drowsily.

"You don't remember what we're doing today, do you?"

He looked at her, shaking his head, his puppy-dog eyes making her want to melt. She smiled and rubbed his back, right between his wings, her fingers ghosting over the taut muscles. He shivered in pleasure, his eyes closing. Then his head snapped up, his eyes wide and the biggest smile spread over his face.

"I remember now."

Luce smiled, and Daniel pulled her in even closer.

"Thank you," He breathed, resting his head aginst her cheek.

She continued her rubbing, her hands now massaging the joints where the wings met his back.

Daniel moaned softly.

"You know, if we didn't have to get up soon, I'd be happy to let you do that all day."

"But we do, and anyway, we'll have the rest of forever to do this after today."

"Mmm, yeah," He sighed, nuzzling her neck. He was adorable when he was half-asleep, it was one of the parts she liked best about him. He began to snore. She knew it couldn't last forever, they really did have to get up. She yawned, stretched, and pulled herself out of Daniel's grasp.

"Okay, time to get up!"

She grabbed his hand and forcefully dragged him out of bed. He landed with a thud on the wooden floor.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled, wide awake now.

"You fell asleep again, and we needed to get up. Big day, remember? Besides, just be thankful I didn't use a bucket of ice water."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

She smiled.

"I liked Half-Asleep-Daniel better."

* * *

**So, I decided Daniel was gonna be adorable, 'cause I'm in a cute mood. I had to look through the books to remember the various people who were after Luce and Daniel, and that took me awhile. I think I'm gonna write the next chapter now, 'cause I kept you waiting long enough for this one. I really should revise for my NCEA "Acids and Bases" mock exams... but nah. Don't feel like it.**

**Don't forget the most important equasion you will ever see: Me + Reviews = More chapters!**

**:) *All hail the smiley!* :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, people! Wooooooooooooooo! Yaaaay! Yeahhhh! Yippeeee! Yahoooo... You get it. So, uhh, here's Chapter 5, in all it's glory. Or something like that. This is the big chapter by the way, the pivotal moment! It contains lots of Luce/Daniel, and the others show their faces, just for you. I hope you likey. R&R!

* * *

**

_Daniel's POV:_

Daniel was awake now, after Luce had dumped him on the floor. His butt was still sore. He was in the kitchen now, making Luce breakfast. After all, she could dump him on his butt a million times and he would still love her.

He was making pancakes. They were vanilla and strawberry flavoured, and he layered honey, banana slices, raspberries, blueberries, and vanilla whipped cream. Not even Evangeline could resist that.

"Yum! What smells so good?" Luce danced down the stairs, her hair floating behind her. It had grown back to it's usual length since they'd been in heaven, Daniel suspected Evangeline had something to do with it. She knew he'd always liked it better when it was long.

"I made pancakes," He said, pushing a plate over to her, piled high with food.

"Oh my gosh, Daniel! This is amazing!"

"Thanks," He mumbled, blushing. He looked at Luce, who was attempting to force one of the pancakes, whole, into her mouth. He laughed, and took it from her, putting it back on the plate. He kissed off some cream that had found it's way to her lip.

"I'll cut it up for you," He whispered against her lips. He pulled away and grabbed a knife from the bench, slicing the pancake into bite-sized pieces.

"Would you like me to feed you as well?" He laughed. Luce pouted.

"I'm fine."

She pulled the plate toward her, snatched up a fork from beside her and began shovelling the pancake into her mouth.

"Woah, slow down, Luce! You could choke!"

She looked up, grinning.

"But they taste so good!" She exclaimed through a mouthful of berries and cream.

"Maybe I should have just made cereal..."

"No!"

Ten minutes later and they had finished their breakfast. Luce had gotten dressed in a white organsa dress that Evangeline had given her, looking perfect, and Daniel was in his white button-down shirt and dress pants. They were at the door, and as they stepped outside they were greeted by Gabbe, Arriane, Shelby, Molly, Cam, Roland, Miles and Evangeline. Daniel hugged Evangeline and they walked to the meeting house.

"So how exactly does this work?" Luce asked

"We'll explain it once we're in there, don't worry," Daniel assured her.

As they entered, the choirs began to sing. Daniel sighed, reveling in the sound. The hall was decorated with silver, blue and gold ribbons, and white satin hung from the roof like shimmering clouds. All in all the scene was breathtaking. Evangeline stopped, and motioned for the others to take their places in the stands. She turned to Luce and Daniel.

"Follow me."

She paced into the center of the room, Daniel and Luce at her heels. She raised her hands, her palms facing outwards, motioning for silence. The choir stopped abruptly. She took Daniel's hands, looking directly into his eyes.

"You are truly blessed, Daniel Grigori. Don't you ever forget."

"I won't, not ever."

"Good, let's begin."

She released his hands and guided Luce to him. She stepped away to address everyone.

"Welcome. I extend my greetings to you all, be you Heavenly Body, Nephilim Child, Fallen Heroes, Demon Spawn or Outcast."

Daniel and Luce were stunned. They knew Cam, Roland, Gabbe, Arriane and Molly were fallen angels, and Shelby and Miles were Nephilim, but Demon Spawn and Outcasts? They looked around, finally realising that it wasn't only the residents of heaven that surrounded them. Toward the door were more Nephilim, beside them sat the Outcasts, and beside them were what were obviously Demons. They all had pale, nearly transparent skin, their veins showing through, and in some cases their skin splitting, wounds oozing blood. They were horrific to look at, I'm sure they were worse to sit next to.

Next to them were Daniel's fallen kin. He smiled as he spotted Gabbe waving frantically at them, practically bouncing up and down in her seat. Surrounding everyone were the inhabitants of heaven, looking stunning in their gold and silver-blue robes. Behind Evangeline was the Celestial Chorale, arranged in order of pitch, the female Sopranos at the front, behind them the Altos, followed by the Contraltos and the male Tenors, and behind them the Baritones and Bass. The women were dressed in baby-blue satin gowns, their straight, white-blonde hair cascading down their backs, their pale faces peaceful. The men were dressed in midnight-blue silk robes, their pale faces and jet black hair contrasting beautifully. Either side of the chorale stood the High Council of Angels, dressed in gold, their wings spread slightly, they seemed to glow, the light reflecting off their snow-white skin.

Everyone was looking at them. The air was electric with anticipation. Daniel looked at Luce, who was looking around in awe. Her eyes found his. Evangeline was speaking, chanting something in latin, but neither of them were listening. The chorale began to sing, Luce smiled as she recognised the song. It was Amazing Grace. Evangeline was still chanting, her voice all but drowned out by the heavenly song. Daniel briefly registered her dancing around the two, her chanting becoming singing as she circled them again and again. But he only had eyes for Luce. A silver-blue ribbon of light formed a circle around them. Another gold ribbon weaved itself through that, followed by a midnight blue one. Only Daniel and Luce remained in the circle. A white light appeared from the roof, descending toward them. It wound itself around Daniel, encircling his wrists, arms, chest, legs, neck. It guided his hands into Luce's, where it began weaving it's way around her, too. As soon as they were bound together by the light, the white tendrils stopped moving.

"You know what to do," It whispered to them, it's voice not male or female, child or adult, but merely there, a voice disconnected from it's owner. And they did knowwhat to do, it was like an instinct, second nature. Daniel took her hand and placed it on his heart, their fingers still entwined. He leaned in, his heartbeat quickening, Luce could feel it, neither of them registered anything happening around them, not even as the white light became red, then orange, then yellow, then green, as it cycled through a rainbow of colours over and over again. Not even as the ring of blue and gold ribbons drew closer to them. Not even as the light that bound them grew tighter, pulling them nearer to each other. They did not think of the past, or of the future, they knew only of the feel of the other's breath ghosting against their face, the feel of the other's heart at it beat faster and faster, as if it could stop at any second, the passion that consumed them as their lips met, the undying love that was so vast and unconditional that it could consume even the most corrupt soul.

But the one thing Daniel did register was the scream of pain that burst from Luce's lips as her new wings exploded from her back and the lights vanished, and the sudden weight of Luce's body as she lost conciousness.

* * *

**Oooh, it's a cliffie! I think Imma write the next chapter too... 'Cause I know what happens next and you don't! Mwahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha! Ha! Ha. Haha. *Giggles***

**Anywho... R&R PEOPLES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. I will now write in first person. Third person ain't working for me. I'm also dragging out the whole Luce-becomes-angel thing. It needed more Llamas... Wait, no... Drama. Drama was what I meant. Llamas + Daniel + Luce = Crackfic. This is not a Crackfic. This is SPARTA! No, this is PATRICK! Incorrect, this is SPARTA! No, this. Is. PATRICK!**

**Hehehe. Anyways... I bet you're dying to see Luce's wings so... On with the fanfic!**

* * *

_Daniel's POV:_

I didn't even have time to glimpse at Luce before she was pulled away from me. I tried to go after her, but Cam and Roland were there behind me, holding me back. I could hear myself calling to her, crying, my whole body was shaking, Evangeline was in front of me, attempting to calm me down. I remember collapsing against Cam, my legs would no longer hold me upright. I was sobbing uncontrollably. I don't remember exactly when I passed out, but it must have been shortly after that.

Somebody must have carried me out of the hall, because when I woke I was in a white room, in a bed next to Luce. She was in my arms, still sleeping. I went to rub her back when my hand gently bumped into something which had definitely _not_ been there yesterday morning. I opened my eyes, craning my neck to see what it was. My hands glided over satin feathers which hid powerful muscles underneath. I looked down. She was... Breathtaking. When I had first laid eyes on her as a human, I had fallen in love, her beauty and personality forming an inescapable snare for my heart. But that... It was nothing compared to this. She was truly stunning... So beautiful, so... Indescribably amazing. I was, for only the second time in my entire life, rendered speechless. My mind scrambled to find words that could describe her.

Her wings shimmered, light reflecting from an unknown source. They were pale blue, with streaks of midnight blue, silver, gold and purple. I realised now that her hair had changed slightly, too. In the light it was not just black, it had the deepest blue tinge, and at the tips they melted into the darkest of violet. As I rubbed in circles between her wings, taking in all the changes, she began to stir. As her eyes opened it was like the world was suddenly at peace, heaven and hell were no longer at war, and all was right with the universe.

"Hey," She yawned, her voice like the sweetest symphony, lilting and soft.

"Hey, angel."

"Hmm?" She mumbled drowsily as she attempted to roll onto her back, nearly crushing her wings in the process. "Ow, what was that?"

"Your wings."

Her eyes snapped open.

"My what?"

"I didn't know that angels could get amnesia."

Her eyes widened as she remembered. And then she did something completely unexpected. She rolled on top of me and began to kiss me. Naturally I was more than eager to return the favour. She pulled her wings in as I pushed mine out, wrapping us with them, and subtly using them to push her closer to me. Her hands travelled from my chest to my neck to my hair and back, sending shivers down my spine. I tugged on her lip, begging for entrance. She complied, and her lips parted. We continued this for about five minutes or so, until we figured we should probably get breakfast. I opened the door, only to be met by Evangeline, who had plates of pancakes perched precariously on her arms.

"Hi, I brought breakfast!"

"Hey, want some help?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I took two of the plates off her, handing one to Luce. We sat at a table in the corner of the room which I swore had not been there when I woke up.

"Luce, honey, are you feeling better?" Evangeline asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks."

"Well, I must say, you look stunning."

Luce blushed.

'Thank you."

* * *

**No cliffie this chapter, too tired. I have only one thing to say now: R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, people! I'm back! Well, sort of. This will possibly be one of the final chapters, as I have no further ideas for this story. Who knows, I might gift it to someone else to continue. It could be a round-robin fanfic!**

**I also have a cold (chest infection, more like) that coincides with a large number of my exams, including population studies, physics, algebra, html coding, and unfamiliar & studied texts. Woot. I also have to finish my fabrics project, so I apologise for my bad mood.**

**I am planning a sort of prequel series to this one, as this one won't go on forever. I recommend reading it just after this chapter. It explains some... Stuff. As to it's content... I shall keep that a secret. Mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer:**

***I want a fez is running around, screaming***

**I want a fez: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!**

**Arriane: What's with her?**

**Molly: D'you think she's crazy?**

**Shelby: Nah, she's not crazy.**

**Molly: Then what is it?**

**Arriane: Yeah, what is it, _Nephilim_?**

**Shelby: Well, you see, she doesn't own fallen, Lauren Kate does.**

**Molly: Riiiight, and?**

**Shelby: Well, what makes things worse is...**

**Arriane: What?**

**Shelby: ...She has to read a disclaimer!**

**Molly & Arriane: _Gasp!_**

**Shelby: I don't know what to do!**

**Arriane: Maybe it'll help if I read it?**

**Molly: Yeah!**

**Arriane: Okay, I want a fez does not own anything to do with Fallen, apart from her OC, Evangeline, who is quite frankly the best OC I have ever seen, and therefore I want a fez should be worshipped like a goddess for the rest of eternity, and people should send her chocolate.**

**Molly: Biased, much?**

* * *

_Evangeline's POV_

Something was very wrong. Very, very wrong. I had left Daniel's house as soon as I could. I was less than a few steps away from the Council's Chambers when I metaphorically ran head first into Cam. He looked as panicked as I felt. And if he felt it... This was worse than I had had we done? I looked up into Cam's emerald eyes, searching for an answer. I found nothing but more questions. I felt faint, my heart was pounding as though it were a panelbeater trying to hammer it's way out of my chest. I fell to my knees with a gasp.

"Dear Lord, guide me. Show me where I have failed you, raise me above such discrepancies. What have we done? What is she? Why is she? Show me the answers, please. Help me to lead in this time of confusion..." I muttered on and on, losing track of what I was saying and why. I vaguely registered Cam as he knelt beside me, placing his arm around my shoulders and pulling my head against his chest, stroking my hair and murmuring something comforting into my ear. People rushed around the two of us, each in their own state of panic. Just as I failed to acknowledge them, they bore us no heed. So we sat there on the Council Steps, in our own little bubble, the fallen angel and the helpless Queen.

_Cam's POV_

She had stopped muttering now. The incessant whispering had been replaced by a soft sobbing, after I had moved her gently to her quarters at the back of the huge Council Chambers and lain her on the white cotton befitted bed where she was now curled up in fetal position. I didn't blame her, in fact, there was nothing that I wanted more than to curl up next to her and hide for the next few billion years. Of course, if I had, she would have had to have me banished. Again.

And I knew how hard it was for her the first time. I guess that's why Daniel hated me so much, protecting his sister and all that. However, how he found out SHE had banished me was a wonder unto itself. I fell at least a millenia after he did, just after the crucifixion. She didn't know why I had done it, of course. Why I had joined the forces of the damned to reside forver in the infernal pit. Little did she know that I was pretty much as neutral as an atheist human. I hadn't joined my fallen bretheren, or, not in the pit, at least. I had fallen to save her. To stop those damned demons and their hell-hounds from reaching her. It was all I could do. In a way, I understood Daniel's past predicament. He would do anything to save Luce. He had. He'd pushed himself to the bounds of sanity and beyond, just to save her. To stop her from dying, yet again. To end their eternal dance of death and rebirth. I would do the same, if it meant that I knew she was safe.

But she'd never have me back. Not now. I was one of the fallen, no better than garbage. After all I'd done to protect her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

I turned to see Arriane and Gabbe walk in, Gabbe going straight to Evangeline, who was now asleep, and Arriane toward me. She put her hand on my shoulder, her face looked almost aged with concern, despite the impossibility of it.

"You should go," She whispered. I knew what she meant. Go find Daniel. I nodded, extracting myself from her gentle grip and striding out the door. I was halfway out of the main doors when I spotted Luce and Shelby, the Nephilim child. Luce hadn't seen me yet, she was busy talking with another angel, who looked extremely peaceful, even for an angel. I looked away to see the Nephilim looking at me. She nodded, shooting a fleeting glance back toward Daniel's house. She obviously knew. I nodded back, before breaking into an easy jog toward the house. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**So, chapter seven is finally here! I'm gonna write chapter eight now, it's only fair because I kept you waiting for so long. I finished my exams, and I got an award for excellence standard in English (That's A+ to all you non-NZ peoples) and I got a merit (like an A) for Physics. WOOOOOOT!**

**Remember that important equasion (although now slightly altered); Me(Time + Computer Access) + Reviews = More Chapters! (a little bit of algebra in there for all you math geeks.) :)**

**~SQUIGGLY!~**

**Lots of love and Fish Custard,**

**~I want a fez**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I am soooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait! I was really really busy, and I'm updating when I should be studying! It'll be okay though, Bio, Physics and Chem tomorrow, my best subjects. I just finished my Algebra exam and I'm gonna try and update again real soon! Once again, soooo sorry!**

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

I stood at the window, watching Luce and Shelby talk to one of Evangeline's advisors. Luce was so beautiful, she was... I don't know. No language had the words to describe her. I noticed as Shelby's attention was diverted. I followed her line of sight to see a distressed-looking Cam drag himself out of the Council Chambers. He was looking at Shelby as if he were desperate for answers and she were his last hope. In fact, he was looking at everything like that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shelby flick her gaze toward me and then back to Cam. She nodded at him and he began a steady, albeit exhausted-looking, sprint toward where I stood. I was confused. Was this about Luce? Evangeline? Was she alright?

_Cam's POV_

As I drew nearer to the house I could see Daniel standing at the window by the door, looking at me concernedly. I didn't blame him, I was probably in a right state. I approached the door, and it swung open, and I was stopped by Daniel's tan hand on my chest.

"What do you _want_, Cam?"

"We have to talk. About Evangeline."

His eyes widened, and I could tell he had just been thinking about her. I raised a hand, stopping the questions that were sure to spill from him, but he spoke anyway.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with _her_. It's... It's me. I haven't been entirely truthful with you, Daniel. Both of you. And I need to make right."

"Okay... Uh... Come in, come in," He ushered me in rather hurriedly compared to our relatively calm debate of the past thirty seconds. I entered and heard the door shut softly behind me as I entered the sitting room. I waited for Daniel, and did not sit until he told me to, as was polite. One thing that I knew had astounded Daniel was my manners in the company of a guest or in someone else's home. It was a habit I had no wish to kick.

"So... What do you want, exactly?" Daniel asked. He had asked that question a lot in the last two minutes.

"I want to explain what I've been doing for the past two thousand years."

"I see. And have you explained this to Evangeline?"

"No, she's... Busy."

"Well, you may as well start talking, then."

So I did.

~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~_

"_Cam," Called a voice from behind me. A voice that had been haunting me for a century. I kept walking._

"_Cam, how could you? We were virtually inseparable, and you just tore what we had apart."_

_I kept walking._

"_Please, just tell me. I just want to know what I did, what made them seem so much more appealing than me. Please."_

_I kept walking._

"_Please, Cam... Please. I just want to know."_

_I kept walking._

"_Please."_

_I turned my face to the sky, tear tracks evident on my face._

"_Just leave me alone!"_

_~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~_

After I had explained myself to Daniel, he insisted he accompany me back to Evangeline's quarters. I complied without concious thought, my long-suppressed memories and emotions bubbling to the surface of my mind like a large grey pot of misery stew. I hadn't even realised we had left Daniel's house when we arrived in her office. He gave me a nudge.

"You alright?"

"Sure, yeah. Great."

"Wait here."

I once again obeyed his wishes, completely devoid of any contemplations other than my own inner struggle to contain the abyss of desolation and despair. It was all I could do.

**Okay, I'm gonna keep writing as much as I can! You guys are awesome, srsly!**

**Lots of Hugs and Fish Custard,**

**~Iwantafez**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I have been soooooo lazy and we've been renovating our house and I've been revising and trying to get good marks and I'M SORRY! I'm attempting to force this chapter out, but, of course, I have lost interest in its plot. So guys, sorry, but this is the last chapter. However, if anyone wants to write a sequel or something, feel free, just let me know first, please. Thanks, and don't forget the prequel, _And He Fell_!**

* * *

**Cam's POV**

-Two Months Later-

"Cam?"

"Mhmph..."

"Cam."

"Mhmph..."

"Cam!"

"What?"

"Breakfast is ready. I made pancakes."

"One more minute..."

"No, now. Get up!"

"One more minuuute.."

"Cam, have you forgotten that Daniel and Luce are coming today?"

"Can't they come tomorrow?"

"No, now get up."

"But-"

He was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll send them up here."

"Don't care..."

"You're a lost cause."

* * *

**Evangeline's POV**

"Hey, Daniel, Luce, come on in!" She greeted, opening the door wide. "I'll just go try and get Cam up again. He's being particularly uncooperative this morning."

"Do you want me to get him up?" Daniel asked, a mischievous grin evident on his face.

"If you want, sure... Take a bucket of water with you."

As impossible as it was, Daniel managed to grin even wider.

"Restrain yourself, Daniel, I'd like my husband and my brother to both be _alive _today, and I'm sure Luce would like to spend today with her _alive_ husband."

"Of course, Evangeline."

And with that, he snuck up the stairs to Evangeline and Cam's room. It was about a minute before Luce and Evangeline heard Cam's shriek.

"DANIEL!"

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll finish the prequel soon. Once again, if you want to do a sequel or something, just send me a message or leave a review!**

**Lots of Hugs and Fish Custard,**

**~I want a fez**

**P.S. I love you all, thanks for reading!**


End file.
